Android 8 and 9
Android 8 Android 8 is one of newer creations. He and his partner Android 9 were created for the soul purpose of showing the world what he was made of. He and 9 have an agreement with Hanh. The agreement was that if they would remained loyal to him he would give them all the updates and all the freedom they wanted, they agreed just like their siblings Android 6, Android 7, Android 11 and Android 12 did. The only reason they agreed is not because of the updates but the freedom. Story Flashback When Android 8 finds that his partner Android 9 is pregnant he gets worried and wonders what will happen. He and 9 don't run because they knew what happened to 11 and 12 but still they worried about their baby. They tell Hahn and he decides to help them. So Hahn places Android 9 in the "Multiple Life Sustaining Chamber." When she is releasd it only takes 4 days and then she gives birth to their daughter, Nicole. Hahn releases them and they go as far away as they can. They are very thankful that Hahn let them go because they couldn't imagine what would happen to Nicole if they would have had to stay. Personality Android 8 is quiet for the most part but he is not afraid to speak his mind. He loves Nicole and Android 9 very much and he would do anything for them. He asks 9 to marry him when Nicole is 2. She says yes and Android 7 and Android 12 throw him a bachlor party to celebrate. He loves his family dearly and would give his life for them if it meant keeping them safe. Trivia - He is quiet for the most part - He and 9 marry when Nicole is 2 - He has orange ki Android 9 Android 9 is one of Dr. Hanh's newer creations she and her partner Android 8 were created for the soul purpose of showing the world what Hahn was capible of. They made the same agreement with Hahn as Android 6 and 7 made. And that Android 11 and 12 made. The deal was if they obeyed Hahn they would get all the upgrades and freedom they could ask for. They stick to this agreement not so much for the upgrades part but for the freedom part. Story Flashback Android 9 finds out she is pregnant when she is still in Hahn's keep. She and 8 explain there situation and Hahn agrees to help them. Because they didn't run they were both spared of pain. 9 months later, she is removed from the "Multiple Life Sustaining Chamber." 4 days later she gives birth to their daughter, Nicole. Hahn then tells them to leave but they are still under they agreement but at least they wouldn't have to raise Nicole around Hahn and some of his more dangerous and short tempered androids. Personality Android 9 is very sweet and caring she would do anything to keep her family safe. She loves Nicole dearly and she even gives up fighting for the sake of her daughter. Android 8 her to marry him when Nicole is 2 she says yes. Her sisters Android 6 and 11Android 11 throw her a bachelorette party and they celebrate the wedding. Android 9 loves her family and she would do anything for them. Trivia - She was human before she was human before she became an android - She has green ki - She gives up fighting after Nicole is born - She and 8 get married when Nicole is 2 - She hates it when somebody ruins her outfit - She has a great fashion sense Category:Random Pages Category:Androids